


You keep me safe, I'll keep you wild

by Bookemdanno98



Series: Sterek are Alpha's AU :) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Hale Pack, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Possessive Derek Hale, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The pack make an appearance, loving pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookemdanno98/pseuds/Bookemdanno98
Summary: A pack of rogue omegas threaten the Hale pack, searching for one thing they needed more than life itself. An Alpha. They will risk limb and life to get what they want and Derek must act fast to prevent this. Will he succeed or will he lose the one person he loves most? Will the Hale pack crumble or rise? **THIS IS A SECOND INSTALLMENT TO "THE ALPHA AND HIS SECRET MATE"**





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, guys! Me again! So I decided to write a second part to the one-shot I wrote and I ended up with this. I recommend reading the first part before reading this or it probably won't make much sense. Also I forgot to mention in the first part that everyone the same age as Stiles, except for Isaac and Cora who is 17, is 18. Derek is 22 and Peter is 37.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF :'( *CRIES FOR DAY'S*

**_Normal POV:_ **

A man, tall and dark stalked after his prey, silent as a lion stalking its next meal, eyes narrowed and bleeding blue.

His hooded face was hidden from view, the slight glint of sharp fangs illuminated by the moons light.

The dark figures smirk grew larger as the sound of a bloody battle grew louder, the resident Hale pack fighting against his pack of rogue Omega's.

Little did Hale and his pack know was that it was all a distraction, to divert their concentration from the Alphas mate, whilst he took their second Alpha as his.

The plan had succeeded for Alpha Hale was fighting off three Omegas', a large dark skinned man was fighting off another while a curly haired teen and a crooked jawed teen fought off another two. The pack females, a blonde, a redhead and two brunettes had taken down two omegas between them and were currently taking on a third and forth. Two other men, one in his thirties and the other young like the others fought together to take down an omega, making easy work of it before pouncing at the next.

The pack was making easy pickings of the Omega's, what was a group of 24 omegas now was down to a measly nine.

His target was a few meters away from the main fight, taking on an Omega with merely a long, Wolfs Bane laced dagger and his elongated teeth and claws. He was succeeding too, having slashed the omega across the throat with his claws, while shoving his dagger into its heart.

The younger Alpha bends over then, taking back his dagger and wiping the blood in his trouser leg, his glowing orange eyes meeting Alpha Hale's. They were silently communicating with each other, their eyes shining with love. The sight instantly made the Omega jealous for the younger Alpha was supposed to be his and his alone.

He would get what he wanted he vowed to himself as a smirk grew across his face, watching both Alphas distract each other.

The dark figure took this as his opportunity, lunging from his hiding space behind some bushes while the young Alpha was turned away and pounced on the younger man, his teeth sinking into his neck and ripping away flesh.

The young man let out a howl of pain, the feeling of teeth ripping into his flesh a searing white pain, making him collapse to his knees, blood dropping to the floor.

The omega's smirk grew around the flesh in his teeth, knowing he had ripped away the mark which claimed the young alpha as Derek's. He had succeeded and soon he would be his. He felt his wolf rip at flesh with his claws just as the sound of the other Alpha roars travel to his ears and the sound of charging footsteps come nearer.

**_Derek POV:_ **

The black haired Alpha's claws ripped across yet another Omega's neck, ending its life, the body not even hitting the floor before he moves to his next target.

Not even an hour earlier the pack had been sat around the den that Derek had built when he got the Hale house renovated, playing Mario Cart 8, laughing and teasing each other, huddled onto one giant sofa like bed. Stiles had been beating the shit out of everyone, being half a lap in front of Scott who was in second place. Derek was sat behind Stiles, his legs open as his mate leant onto his chest laughing when Scott tried to send a blue shell at him but using the object called 'Super horn' to deflect it.

Scott had been bitching and moaning about how unfair that was when the distant sounds of multiple wolves crossed into the Hale territory. Derek and Stiles had instantly been on alert, eyes flashing in sink as a challenging howl had travelled through the air. The pack, having heard the howl too, gave up on the game and jumped up waiting for the Alphas command, before setting off after the two alphas when Derek growled signalling for Stiles and the pack to follow.

They had ran through the forest, ears and noses working to hunt down the threat on their land until they came to a clearing, where a pack of wolves, Omegas to be precise.

They had demanded a fight for the rights to the Hale pack territory, which Derek had answered with a deafening roar before lurching forwards and killing the first Omega with a single swipe of his claws across its throat, nearly decapitating it.

And here he was, having killed three or so Omegas and fighting off the next two.

He could feel his pack behind him, their presence strong and comforting, bringing him strength and power as he takes down the next omega in five seconds flat.

He could feel the pull towards his mate the most, the constant thrum of energy flowing off the younger man and flooding into his body, making his body twice as strong, twice as fast and just about twice of everything. His hearing was lengthened him near, his sense of smell stronger and his sight enhanced so he could see miles into the distance.

His mate was like a constant battery, charging him and keeping him going stronger than ever before.

Ever since the incident with the hunters two months ago, he and Stiles had grown impossibly close, only ever separating for school and even then they could still feel each other. Their bond was unbreakable especially now their relationship had moved to being intimate.

The younger man had adjusted to his position as Alpha's mate well, making sure each pack member was fed, clothed and loved. He'd taken the time to strengthen the bonds between each member, even Peter. They were closer than ever before as a pack, they could move in formation without a slight hesitation, could sense each other's movement before even moving.

With two alphas' now leading them the pack was at its peak, all of them strengthened through their new alpha, grounded and more in control now Stiles took care for each one, showing affection and gentleness to each of their 'Pup's'.

Stiles was the heart of the pack. The glue that kept them all so strongly together. Without him Derek would be lost for his mate was his everything. The one thing he loved more than anything. He would kill for his mate, die for his mate. He would do anything to keep him safe, to keep him close, secure in his arms.

The Alpha quickly looked towards his pack, pride taking over his body as he sees the bodies which littered the floor at their feet. He sneaked a look towards his mate who had taken position towards the back of the pack to protect them from any threats that may come from there, to see him take down a stray omega which had slipped between the packs grasps.

The Alpha was stunned at the gracefulness and finesse of his mate, awed at how his body moved.

He watched as he bent down to retrieve his dagger, still marvelled as he cleared off his knife and straightened out, his honey coloured eyes meeting green as they communicated silently.

The Alphas eyes shone with love as he looked at his mate, the fight distant as he allows himself to be drawn into his lover's eyes.

He could hear the fight quieting and knowing his pack could take on what remained of the feral Omega's, he stepped forwards, starting to stride towards his mate, to wrap his arms around the smaller man and clutching him close.

He quickened his pace, desperate to touch his mate, to be comforted by his mates touch. However, before he could even take five steps, a figure jumped from the bushes to the left, pouncing onto his distracted and unsuspecting mate.

The alpha watched in pure fear, frozen in place as the omega bared his teeth and sank his sharp canines into the left side of Stiles' throat. The sound of ripping flesh was soon overpowered by his mates pain filled howl.

The sound, as if a trigger setting off a gun, jerked the alpha into motion, a deep dangerous roar building in his chest until it was released.

Derek charged like a raging bull, eyes pure red as the omega clawed at his mates chest, leaving deep gauges in his perfect porcelain skin.

The older Alpha ate the distance between him and Stiles like his mate ate his curly fries, swift and with little wasted time.

His powerful arm pulled back just as he reached his mate, his fist colliding with the omegas face as it looked up, sending said Omega flying through the air and smashing into a tree, the omega unconscious on impact as his head caved in due to the blow.

Derek wasted no time lingering to see if the omega was dead or unconscious, he instead dropped to his knees next to his mate.

"Stiles? Baby!?" Derek whined, feeling a sense of déjà vu rush over him as he takes his mate into his arms, the feeling of his mate bleeding and in pain bringing him back to the night he had found him bound to a chair, a lone hunter torturing him.

"Jesus Christ!" The younger man moaned instantly regretting speaking when it sent sparks on pain through his bloody throat.

"Oh god, Stiles?" Derek struggled to speak, his throat tight with emotion.

"I'm good, big guy" Stiles muttered against the other mans neck, his warm breath making Derek shiver as he pushes his mate carefully back so he could inspect the damage made on him.

His once intact Superman shirt was ripped to smithereens, not even one shred of his front not marked by the omega's claws. The pale skin beneath the shirt had nearly already healed, all that remained were small cuts, like the ones you would get from a paper cut rather than sharp claws of a feral werewolf.

His neck and shoulder was drenched in blood, the crimson liquid still leaking from the huge hole that now marked the skin between his shoulder and his neck.

The older alpha stared at the mark, concern growing when he saw it wasn't healing. In fact blood was still pouring out of the missing chink of skin, it, like the claw marks should have healed with no problem by now, especially with Derek so near.

Then as if being hit by a bull dozer the Alphas eyes grew wide. The bite of the feral wolf was in the same place as his was supposed to be, where both his bite for changing Stiles and his mating mark was. And it suddenly dawned on the Alpha, this was no random attack on his pack, a last bid of taking out a member before death, but it was a well thought plan.

The omegas had formed a pack but with no alpha they could never properly form a strong and powerful pack like his. No, with so many omegas the pack would have been weak and vulnerable until they could claim an Alpha.

Derek had heard of such an instance before, a group of sixteen Omegas had gathered, all either been turned away from their sires or kicked out of their packs, and formed a pack. They, knowing how weak they were without an alpha, had set off in a search for one. They had stumbled upon a newly formed pack and had attacked them, killing each of its beta's before the leader attacked the now weakened Alpha, having lost its pack, and bit it, claiming it as its mate and consequently a leader of an unwanted pack of Omegas. The Alpha, had been forced into the pack through the mating bite of the omega and due to the bond which it had forced on the Alpha, it had made it impossible for the Alpha to escape. He was stuck in a miserable situation where he couldn't run away from for the distance from his unwanted mate would make him ill and eventually he would die due to it. The alpha had spent nearly four years as almost prisoner of these Omegas before his true mate, had found him and bit him, ridding him of the omega pack. After that the Omegas were hunted down by his mates pack and killed for the misery and depression they had forced upon the poor Alpha.

Panic was now setting in, full blown out alarm taking over the Alpha's body as he recalled on the story his mother had told him when he was younger.

"Oh god" He gasps eyes wide as they snap to his pack, watching was revelation dawns onto his uncles face.

"You need to bite him! Quick with it, Derek!" His uncle exclaims, throwing his body over to his Nephew, eyes just as wide as what he presumed his were.

The sight of Peter's terror filled face bought him out of his shock, making him shake in fear.

"What do I do?" He stuttered, eyes falling to his mates face seeing him looking just as fear filled and panicked as he. Of course Stiles knew what was going on, he probably sensed his panic straight away and tuned into his brain to figure out what had his mate so distressed and found his remembrance of the story of what the Omegas had done.

"Bite me Der! The omega is still alive I can feel him! Please Der! Quick" His mate pleads, eyes watering at the thought of being stuck with another man, having to be separated from the man who he loved to the moon and back.

"Shhh, I've got you baby, I won't let him have you" Derek soothed, the need to calm his panicked mate overwhelming.

"Please" The younger man begged.

"It will hurt, my love" Derek warned, hating having to hurt his mate.

"I don't care! You're fading from me! I can't feel you as strongly anymore!" He says, hysteria taking over his body, breathing becoming fast and ragged as an upcoming panic attack hits his trembling body.

Derek lurched forwards instantly, sealing his lips against the others, making his breath catch before evening out when he feels a warm tongue probe his bottom lip, seeking permission. He gasps as Derek kissed him deeply, feeling warmth and love sweep over him as they deepen the kiss.

Derek pulls back in a displeased rumble, knowing he couldn't hold off reclaiming his mate for much longer for he too could feel their deep connection fading.

 _I love you more than anything, Genim._ The older Alpha declares through their bond, knowing only his mate would have heard him.

 _And I, you. Now please, claim back what belongs to you._ His mate's voice answered, triggering the inner possessiveness of his wolf.

He growled as his wolf pushed itself forwards, teeth elongating, eyes turning red and his sideburns growing before he lunged towards his mate's neck, taking a moment to breathe in his comforting scent before he sunk his teeth into the already bleeding and gaping skin.

He heard and felt his mate's pain, his heart clenching at the thought that he was making him scream, making him feel such intense pain. He quickly moves his body over his mate, bringing hands up to his mates shoulders before starting to leach his pain, letting it sweep into his body as he felt the bond which had weakened now grow strong one more.

He released his mate's neck once he made sure his venom was once more circling around his mate's blood stream. His head tilts back into a howl, a loud warning howl to any other wolves that either lingered or dared come near Stiles again.

He lowered his head again, eyes drawn to his now healing, mate's neck, watching in awe as for the second time his skin sews back together to leave only the imprint of Derek's teeth.

His wolf, still in control swiftly bent down again to rub his cheek against every part of skin the bastard Omega had dared to touch, smearing his scent over his mate's skin in an attempt to get the awful smell of another off Stiles.

He grumbled in content, his wolf rolling around beneath his skin in joy as the smell of his scent and Stiles' blended and mingled together.

He could feel long fingers woven into his black locks, causing him to let out a purr of pleasure and happiness at the feel of their bond once more strumming though touch them, each touch on each other's skin making electric tingle through their limbs.

He didn't know how long they lay like this, reassuring each other and familiarize themselves again with the powerful bond between them. Soon though the sound of a wakening enemy bought the wolf from his mate and to the threat.

The omega who had challenged him in trying to take his mate was struggling to set himself onto his feet, using the bent tree behind him to stand.

The alpha growled lowly, dangerous and spine chilling as he bears down onto his enemy.

The omega wobbled on his feet, eyes turning a muddy blue as they met the gaze of the furious Alpha.

The omega laughed at the sight, taunting and provoking as he dares to take a step towards the two Alphas and the Beta's who had surrounded them at some point.

"You silly little Alpha! Do you not know what I have done? The boy is mine now! My mate! You have no right to him any longer!" The omega chuckled lowly, mouth in a wide crooked grin. "Such a pretty little thing too" He sneers, eyes trailing over Stiles' naked upper body.

Derek growled in response, tugging the smaller man closer to him as the Omegas eyes creepily crawled over his pale skin. He quickly shrugs off his leather jacket, possessively wrapping his mate into the garment and zipping up the zipper hiding flawless skin from the creep's eyes.

"Thank you, my love" Stiles' voice pipes up, making Derek look down at his mate, sharing a love filled look before he stood, dragging his mate with him, before pulling him back so his front was to Stiles' back, arms enveloping around his waist and burying his nose in his neck.

Derek knew from the one look they shared that Stiles had this covered, that he would sort out the bastard Omega and with that thought in mind he just let himself sink into his mates scent and lean slightly into him to comfort both himself and Stiles.

"I would recommend you take your hands off my mate!" The omega hissed, eyes flashing the dirty blue again as he steps stupidly closer.

The pack which had bunched close to their Alpha, all growled lowly in warning, prepared to rip the omega to shreds if he took another step. Having nearly lost one of their beloved Alphas making them more on edge, more protective of their mother figure and comforter.

"I would recommend you take a step back, Omega. The only thing keeping them from making an appetizer out of you right at this moment is the big guy and me. So I highly recommend you turn and run. I spent too much money on tooth picks after the last threat tried to kill me, apparently skin is incredibly hard to get out of between your teeth. Thank you Isaac again for that lovely piece of information" Stiles snarked, sarcasm bleeding off each word making Derek snort.

"You're welcome, Mum" was Isaac's instant reply, the affectionate name he called Stiles making Derek smile.

Ever since Stiles was turned, a running joke had started between the pack members. They all started to call Stiles mum or mummy as a joke but soon to Stiles' dismay it stuck. Although he would never admit, Stiles loved it when they called him that, it made him feel loved and appreciated. They even called Derek Dad sometimes which made Stiles giggle every time at the sour face Derek pulled.

"Aww such a cute puppy" Stiles cooed, smiling towards the youngest pack member with loving eyes.

"But I don't understand! You are meant to be mine!" The Omega snarled.

"Well bad news. I'm not" Stiles growls back "I am a Hale and will be, forever more. You cannot take me away and I will refuse to belong to anyone other than the man I love."

"I bit you! Took away the claim he had on you and replaced it with mine! You belong to me!" the omega spits, making Derek growl against Stiles' neck as he fought down his wolf who wanted so dearly to rip the very head off the Omegas body.

"You are one idiotic Omega you know that?" Stiles laugh's "Just because you ripped away the mark and covered it with yours, doesn't mean the process can be repeated"

"No!" The omega shouted making the grave mistake of lunging forwards claws out and aimed at Stiles.

In seconds, the pack was on him claws and teeth out and as Stiles had so delightfully put it earlier, made an appetizer out of him.

Derek growled in pride as the pack took down the threat, satisfied that his pack was protecting his mate.

"Well that guy won't be making that mistake again" Stiles joked making Derek choke on a surprised laugh.

"Indeed, My love" Derek chuckled kissing the side of his mate's pale neck, over the now fully healed claim mark, making the smaller man shudder.

"Well I think we should go home, curl up in the den with our pack and watch the new Star wars film, I can even make my Stiles special Spaghetti Bolognese…" Stiles mutters as he turns in his mates arms, bumping his nose with Derek's in affection.

"That's sounds like a great plan my love" Derek answers softly eyes meeting his mates before bending down to seal a kiss on his lovers lips.  
  


"Mmm…I can make the gooey chocolate brownies too if you carry me home, love" Stiles mumbles between a kiss, placing his lips straight back on Derek's as soon as he finished speaking.

"I do love those brownies" Derek whispers back, trailing his kisses from the corner of Stiles' lips to his cheek and finally to his neck.

"Mmm" Was the only response he got from his mate as he kissed and muzzled over his claim mark.

"I'd hate to intrude on this sickeningly sweet moment, but I think I heard a mention of Stiles's Bolognese somewhere in that conversation" Scott comments bringing the two lovers out of their haze.

"What is it with you and food Scott? Couldn't you see they were having a cute intimate moment!" Lydia exclaims.

"What I'm hungry!" Scott answers.

"Yeah we know. I can hear your stomach rumbling from here" Jackson grumbles.

"You're such a liar!" Scott declares.

"No, really even I can hear it and I'm all human" Allison states, making her boyfriends eyes grow wide.

"Ouch! You wound me! Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" The chocolate eyes teen questioned.

"Usually I am but you did interrupt a very cute moment so…" She answered, smiling sweetly at Scott.

"I can't believe it! Betrayed by own girlfriend!" He dramatised holding his hand above his heart.

"And you call me a Drama Queen" Erica scoffed.

"I have no idea what you mean!" Scott exclaims weaving his hand dramatically through the air nearly slapping Peter, who had to duck to avoid a palm to the face.

"Jesus Christ! Watch where you're swinging your hand, kid!" Peter bellows, making the others chuckle at the face he pulls.

"Oh sorry" He laughs, making Peter roll his eyes in the classic Hale fashion.

Derek observed his pack with fondness, watching as Isaac teased Scott further about his "Bottomless pit" of a stomach, spied as Jackson wrapped his arm around Lydia's shoulder, Erica lean into Boyd who was as silent as ever and watched as Allison finally gave into Scott's puppy eyes and wrapped him in a hug. Finally his eyes landed on his Uncle and his sister whom both laughed at the next comment Jackson threw towards poor Scott, something on the lines of how he was surprised Scott wasn't overweight at how much he managed to shovel down his throat.

Over the past months, after Derek had gained his Alpha powers, Peter had evolved into the man he was before the fire. Admittedly it had taken him months but now he had a family, a pack to fill his empty heart, he had becoming the sarcastic loving Uncle whom Derek remembered from his younger years.

Peter had always been his favourite Uncle, having been the youngest of four siblings Peter was the closest to his age, having only fifteen years between them, he was the easiest to confine in, play with as a child and talk about the reality of life and anything werewolf related.

To see his uncle killing so many people, including his sister had killed Derek just a little. To see his second father figure mad and evil broke what little hope he had left in the world. But then he had met Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Jackson and Lydia who all helped getting his Uncle from insanity, helped him come up with a plan so he didn't have to kill his last remaining family member. Helped him get back the Uncle he once loved dearly.

It warmed his heart to see Peter now, to see him interact like he used to, to see the sparkle back in his eyes.

And then there was Cora, who had been the happiest surprise in Derek's life. He remembered the day Peter had ran into the renovated Hale house, his eyes wide with joy, heart going crazy and hands trembling. Stiles had run in seconds later, looking much the same, eyes wide and his heart skipping. Derek had instantly rushed to their sides, demanding if everything was fine, if they were in danger, only to stumble backwards when Stiles held up a picture. It had been a picture of his little sister, but much older, she had long dark hair and dark brown eyes, she looked just like their mother. He had gasped before stepping forwards, taking the picture from Stiles's hands and looking in awe at the image of his little sister, his baby sister Cora who called him DerDer and gave him the warmest hugs. The sister he thought he had lost in the fire six years previous. His shocked eyes looked from the image, voice trembling as he stumbled over his words, asking him how this was possible. He remembered how Stiles had explained how she had escaped the fire when his Mother told her to run when she heard the hunters pull up at the drive. He explained how, she has made it out of the house before the hunters sealed it off with mountain ash, how his mother had gone back for the rest of the pack but had gotten trapped too, how she thought they all, him and Laura included had burnt in the fire. He told him how Cora had ran and ran until she couldn't run any further, how she had ended up two states over and on a unfamiliar packs territory, how their alpha had taken her in sheltered her over the years. Peter then proceeded to tell him how he and Stiles had spent the past month searching if any of the Hale pack had survived and had stumbled across a article from Salt Lake City in Utah. The article was from the local school, it stated how a girl named Cora Hale had quailed for the state gymnastic team. The two went on to say how they found she still lived there to this day and immediately contacted the local pack, knowing she would have had to be accepted by their alpha before being allowed to live there. And so they had found her, they had contacted her and found out everything about her and what she went through over the years that she was coming home now she knew some of her precious family had survived.

The reunion had been a teary one with the first thing which came out of her mouth being the nickname she had given him all those years ago. He remembered wrapping himself around her and silently crying into her neck, the familiar scent of family making him wrap his arms around her tighter. He had been truly overwhelmed with joy, having his baby sister back had filled some of the emptiness in his heart.

"Can we, Der?" A voice startled the Alpha from his memories making him look down at the voice finding Cora looking hopefully at him.

He was about to ask her to repeat the question when a voice inside his head answered for him.

 _They were discussing pack cuddles and Erica declared she wanted one tonight, Cora said we could and now she's questioning you for reassurance._ The voice explained the tone warm and loving as he looked up at the older Alpha.

 _Thank, you my Love._ He answered before turning to his sister and smiling at the optimistic look she was still throwing at him.

"Sure we can" He declared grinning wider when the pack whooped.

"Well, to carry out these plans of ours, we do actually have to get home. And it's getting dark now, Soooo…Mush!" Stiles exclaimed giggling as the others scrambled to move, giddy to get home, fill their stomachs with a home cooked meal and watch a movie cuddled with each other before dozing off for a much deserved sleep with the pack surrounding each other.

"I think I promised a certain someone to carry them home in exchange for a batch of delicious brownies" Derek whispered muzzling his cheek into Stiles's.

"Hmm…I think you did" He answered stealing a chaste kiss before slipping out of his arms and moving behind him, hugging him quickly from that position before jumping up onto his back, giggling as Derek caught his legs and jumped up to adjust his grasp on his mates thighs before taking off at a jog to catch up with the rest of the pack who were laughing and shoving each other further down the path.  
  


Derek smiled in bliss as Stiles buried his head in his neck kissing over the mark he had left there when they made their mating.

He laughed as he joined the others, the pack spitting at the middle to fit in Derek before crowding back around the two Alphas, joking between themselves as they made the long walk back their home.

"I love you guys" The older Alpha heard Stiles mutter sleepily from behind him, the declaration making the pack melt as they watched Stiles slowly fall asleep.

"We love you too" Scott answered, the rest following his example and agreeing quickly.

"And you Derek. We love you too" Scott added making the Alphas heart soar with such completion, warmth and love as the others rushed to declare their love too, even Stiles who had fallen asleep murmured a "Love you" as if by instinct.

"And I love you all" He answered, his wolf settling with a loving purr now he finally had a family again, now he finally found people whom could love him, and he could love in return.

He had a mate, a family and a home, life was good again and nothing the world could throw at him would ruin it for him.

He would die before anything could ruin his family, no not again.

He was going to cherish each and every day, cherish that he once more had a family, cherish them the only way he could, through protecting them and loving them with all the heart he could.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Part 2!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Please remember comment, bookmark and leave me plenty of Kudos!
> 
> Please also comment if you want more! I need to know if you all want more! 
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> \- Bookemdanno98 x


End file.
